


Love is Despair

by Sleepy_Princess_Jade



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Depression, Emotions, Everyone who dies still dies but with reason, F/M, I'm Sorry, Jade is tired, Leon and Jade deserved better, Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa) Being An Asshole, Past Relationship(s), Sleep Deprivation, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Togami and Jade is end game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Princess_Jade/pseuds/Sleepy_Princess_Jade
Summary: ❝ғυғυ~ love alwayѕ endѕ ιn deѕpaιr! ❞---Jade just wanted to be a stylist and ignore her actual true talent. But in Hope Academy, I guess she needs to use it to survive.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I went based off the wiki for there ages. So everyone here is about 17-18.

This was supposed to be the start of something new.

_"I love you, I love you, I love you!"_

Something happy...

_ "I may be no prince charming, But I'll do anything to make you feel better" _

But please someone tell me...

_"I want to help you, help you get better" _

Why does everyone who I love, die?

_"Does it look like, I'm scared?"_


	2. Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is happy, enjoy it while it lasts.

"Jade!" The tawny skinned colored girl peeks around the corner, toothbrush in her hand. "What? I'm about to brush my teeth!" Her brother walks down the hallway, letter in hand. "You got that letter from Hope's Peak." He hands her the letter, watching her examine it. "Did you seriously open my letter, bro?" Her mouth formed into a slight smile as her brother shrugged. "I was curious. Do you have to go there? I don't like the fact that you have to stay there like it's some boarding school" She walks over to her brother and puts a hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring grin. "Bro, I'm pretty sure you'll be able to visit me. It's not like some monstrous school filled with despair or something. I've been going there since my first year anyway!"

Her brother stares down at her for a couple of seconds before giving her a sigh. "Alright, Just be safe and don't forget to call me." Jade goes to start brushing her teeth but her brother yanks her back. "Woah, Woah, Woah! Where are you going in the middle of the day?!" He asked seeing her fully dressed. She tilts her head, "Are you just noticing I'm fully dressed?" "I asked didn't I?" She sighs at his weak clap back. "Leon is taking me out for lunch. Is there a problem?" She huffed looking up at her older brother. "Yes, there is! I don't like Leon! or Kutawa, whatever is name is!" Jade giggles at her distressed brother. "You've been saying that for three years now, we've been dating for three years. Something has to bring me happiness, besides you of course." She turns her back on her heel into the bathroom, "He's on his way and I need to get ready! Stop distracting me, James!" James puts his hands up in defeat and slowly walked away. "Whatever...Ultimate loser..."

"It's Ultimate Stylist! You dumbass!" Jade shouted before closing the bathroom door, she huffed before brushing her teeth.

~Time skip~

Jade spits in the sink and blinks looking in the mirror. Her mother standing behind her, "Hey mom!" She turns around face the woman. "Hey baby, how's it hanging?" Jade shrugs, sitting on the toilet seat with a smile. "I'm going out with Leon today, he's probably almost here. Oh! I got accepted into Hope's Peak!" Jade felt her heart thump seeing her mother's straight face turn into a grin. "I'm so proud of you baby! I wish I could be here to send you off!" She sighs, leaning back. "So do I. It's hard to process but out of all the stylist they picked, they picked me! Isn't it great?!" Her mother furrowed her eyebrow, "You didn't register under-" "No" She cuts her off, twiddling her thumbs. "Why not?" Jade sighs, rubbing her thumb with her other. "Because I don't want people to think I'm weird, Ma." A knock at her front door was heard. "Crap, That's Leon. I'll talk to you later, Mom!" Her mom bows her head, "Be safe, don't hesitate to call me in!" With that, Jade blinks. The woman that was standing in front of the bathtub was gone.

Jade rushed out of the bathroom, clumsily putting on her shoes leaning against the walls of the hallway. "Ey! I just scrubbed those walls!" James shouted from the kitchen seeing the blasian girl run to the front door. "Alright, Jay! See you later!" Jade grabs her bag and opens the front door to see her redhead. Leon gave a grin, pulling his hands out his pocket. "Hey Beautiful" Jade smiled, but she felt a sinister presence behind her. Leon gulped seeing the taller boy behind her, sweating visibly. "He...Hey Aomine-san!" Jade turned around to see her brother glaring at her boyfriend. "Kutawa...I-oof!" James folded over Jade's fist that was in his stomach. "Don't mind him, Leo. Let's go?" Jade smiled, retrieving her fist from her brother's stomach. "I..I guess" Leon glanced over at James before Jade hooked their arms together. They walked away from the small house, James shouting in the distance; "Don't hurt her asshole!"

"Jade, Are you sure that James likes me?" Leon lets out a nervous chuckle, scratching his beard. "Hm? Oh yeah, he likes you!" Jade hums as they walked down the street. "He's just trying to play the big brother card" Leon sighed in relief. The two of them walked with each other in comfortable silence as they walked up to the cafe. They sat at the outside tables, "Here's the menu, I hope you enjoy your day!" The waiter winked at Jade, causing Leon's jealousy to pick up. "Uh-huh. Thanks, buddy" He shoos the waiter away making Jade giggle. "Jealous much?" She asks, picking up the menu. "I have no idea what you're talking about" He mutters angrily looking at his menu. "So! Did cha get your acceptance letter?" Leon rolls his eyes, putting his hand on his cheek. "Don't remind me, I hate baseball" Jade shrugs, "Hey, It's what you're good at! Just a get rich quick situation for you" She sets down her menu to see his face. "If that's what you want to call it. What did you apply under? Please don't say Ul-" "Ultimate stylist? I sure did" Leon groans making Jade laugh. "Why?! Ultimate spiritual seer is so cooler than just a stylist!"

Jade rolls her eyes, focusing her attention on the waiter coming up. "I'll take a sweet tea and a chocolate cake," The waiter writes her order down, dreadfully turning to her boyfriend. "And you, Sir?" Leon grits his teeth, gripping the Menu. "I would like strawberry lemonade," The waiter writes down his order and walks away. "Well, getting accepted feels like a dream! They could've picked any other stylist but they didn't" Leon leans back in the chair, flashing her a smile. "Well, Even though you'd be cooler as an Ultimate level spiritual seer, they couldn't have found a better stylist than you" Jade smiled, placing her hands onto the table. "You think so? My work is so.." "Astonishing? Stunning? Breathtaking?" Jade couldn't keep a straight face, her head falls onto the table as she snorted. "When did you learn such big words!! In English no less!!" "Hey! I passed English!" He shouted, making Jade laugh harder. "Barely! I had to help you with the second semester!" She sits up, wiping her tears as their order came towards them. Leon pouts, sipping his lemonade.

After hours of joking around, Leon walks Jade home. "I can't wait to see you on Monday," They stop, feet away from her doorstep. "We are walking together, right? You'll meet me here?" Leon nods, hovering over her. Jade looks up at him, smiling happily. "Don't forget we agreed to do it...It's going to protect us..." Leon nods, leaning in. "Of course, I never back out" She wraps her arms around his neck, getting on the tip of her toes to kiss him. It was short and sweet, before

"Kuwata!" The two breakaway seeing James standing in the doorway, a look of disgust on his face. Leon gulps, propping Jade upright and patting her shoulders. "That's what I thought!" James huffed leaning in the doorway. "Alright Leo, I'll see you on Monday! Text me later, kay?" Jade turns around on her heel and walked towards her brother. Leon waits until she's inside before walking off to his own house.

_ **This was the last time everything was proper ** _

_ **That everything was sweet ** _

_ **But it's nothing like that ** _

_ **At Hope's Peak.** _


	3. Monday comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to Hope's Peak Academy

Monday 6:30 am

"Jade, Do you have everything?" Jade rolls her eyes at the woman hovering over her. "Yes, mother dearest" She packs everything in the suitcase, Man she couldn't wait to see her friends! Her boyfriend no less! "Remember you can contact me whenever you need to" Jade sighs zipping up her suitcase. "Yes, mother dearest." Jade grabs her bag with all her material to make new clothes. "Stop mocking me, Jade!" She feels the sudden slap on the back on her head making her whine. "I'm not! You and James are worrying too much!" She complains falling onto her bed. "We love you! That's why we're worried!" "And I understand that. But before you passed away all agreed on it. This was going to be a good idea to keep me safe" Her mother sighs, sitting on the step stole in the corner. "I know...I know...It's for safety measures" She mutters, more or less to herself. "Make sure Leon keeps you safe!" Jade puts her suitcase upright on the ground, pulling up the handle. "He will, Ma. I can promise you that"

"I'm going to go talk to James" Jade puts her bag full of materials on her back. "I'll contact you later" Her mother nods, disappearing in a blink. She rolls her suitcase into the main room to be greeted by her brother. "Imma miss you" He sighs, holding his arms out for a hug. Jade falls into her brother's arms, sighing happily. "You can visit me, you know" James held her tightly, tearing up slowly. "I know, it's just that it's going to be quiet without you. And not to mention this house is going to be empty since dad works overseas a lot...We only have each other you know..." James' voice started to crack, making Jade sigh. She pulls away and wipes her brother's tears. "And it will always be like that, kay? It's only for a little while" James wipes his tears, smiling sadly. "Mom said she'll watch over you. She's watching over both of us" "Oh..Okay" James sniffled, nodding his head slowly.

The knock at the front door ruins the moment between the two siblings. "That must be Leon, It's time for me to go, Big brother!" Jade gives him a happy smile while James gave her a sad look. Jade rolls her bag towards the front door, twisting, and opening to see Leon with a lazy smile. "Ready to go?" Jade turns towards her brother, waving at him. He sighs and walks up to the door. He looked down at Leon, who at this pointed had stiffened up. "Keep her safe, Leon" James held out his fist, waiting for him to dap him up. Leon stares at it for a few seconds before giving him a grin as he presses his fist against his. "You have my word, Aomi-" "It's James" Jade couldn't feel happier that her brother and boyfriend getting along. "Well, you have my word, James. I will let nothing happen to her while we're there" James nodded, wiping his eyes. "You two head out, before your late or something"

"See you, Jay! I love you!" Jade shouted as she and Leon walked away. "I love you too!" He shouted back, waving both his hands in the air. Soon as they were out of sight, James walked back into the small house. He sat on the couch, holding his head. Teardrops hitting the wooden floor

~

"I'm finally on your brother's good side and It feels good!" Leon grins looking up at the sky. "Did everything suddenly get brighter?" Jade rolls her eyes at Leon's ego. "Everything is just the same, Leon." "Whatever you say, my day just got one hundred times better" They began their journey to the school for the gifted. "School for the gifted eh? Don't most gifted people end up spiraling down into depression?" Leon started to cough hearing the sudden comment, going into a laughing fit. "Jesus Jade! You can't just say stuff like that! Ahmn" He cleared his throat.

"You can't say I'm wrong" Jade points out, shrugging her shoulders as the two began walking up the hill. "And I'm not going to, plus the gifted who do go to a point of no return usually don't have anyone to support them" Leon leans on the short girl's shoulder, "As long as you have someone who can support you, You are unstoppable" He grips her tightly and pumps his fist in the air. "We are unstoppable Jade!" She rolls her eyes and pushed him away. The two of them stood in front of the school, shivers going down their spines. "We agreed to do this, remember that" Leon grabs her hand, "Technically is it to protect us. But from what is the question" Her lover shrugs, "Let's go!" The two of them steps onto the school grounds, but everything started to get dizzy.

"Leo..." Jade held her head, falling to her knees. She was able to open her eyes to see the boy fall onto the ground, and not long after; so did she. "Leon..." She whispered, her eyes slowly closed.

_ ** This is the start** _

_ ** Of an unhopeful journey ** _

_ **In a school filled with hope** _

_ ** Or at least, supposedly** _


	4. Hope Peak Academy

Jade woke up, her head was pounding. "Shit..." She muttered lifting her head from off the...desk? Where was she? She looked area she was in, a classroom? Ah, that's right!! She was walking into this goddamn place. Jade looked down, she still had her bag. One of them at least. "Where am I?" The faint memories of a familiar redhead dusted her mind. His laugh, his smile, his touch, and...

"Jade!!" The door slammed open so hard that it made her jump onto the floor. "Whoops, Didn't mean to scare you...." Jade lifted her head up slowly, the white shoes, the black pants, and the red tainted white shirt. "Leon? Where are we? All I remember is..." "Walking up to the school with me then passing out?" He held out a hand for Jade to take, "Yeah me too" A soft hand entered his rough one as she was pulled up from off the floor. "What time is it?" She tossed her bag around her shoulder, "I have no idea. I woke up in a classroom, found a note saying that we are having an assembly in the gym, I went to the gym to see a couple of other students there. After I didn't see you, I came looking for you and now" He puts his arms out, waiting for a hug. "Found ya!"

Jade smiles, falling into his arms and sighing feeling them wrap around her. She glanced over his shoulder to see a clock on the wall, showing the time plain as day. "Seven...fifty..." Leon cracked open his eye, "Huh?" Jade pulled away, going into her bag mumbling to herself. "It's still today because we got here around six fifty" She whispered, she reached in her bag looking for her phone for clarification. "Huh?" She runs her hand through the bag again, searching for her phone. "Leon, Do you have your phone?" Leon starts to pat himself down, checking all his pockets. "What the hell...No I don't" Jade takes the small box out her bag and sits it on the desk before dumping out all her stuff onto the floor.

"Jade! St...Stop!" Leon shouted seeing everything in her bag falling out onto the floor, from her sketchbook to her personal items. "What the hell" She muttered dropping down to pick everything back up and dropping it back into her bag. "I have an uneasy feeling about this Leon" Leon hands her the other things that dropped onto the floor, "So do I, Let's head to the gym so we can sort everything out" Jade puts her bag back onto her back. "I guess, Come on we wasted enough time as is" Jade grabs her box and puts it back in the bag. As she followed Leon out, the first thing she noticed is how all the windows were closed off with steel plates, the bolts keeping them in place.

"Leon, What the hell is that?" She turns to Leon who was staring at the windows as well. "I don't know, I guess it's supposed to be a closed-off window?" Jade grips onto his arm, "This place is just strange, Let's just head to the gym" Leon nods, holding onto her tightly. "Okay, Princess"

~

The couple opened the doors to the gym, Jade examed the students staring at her and Leon. "You!" The boy in the all-white suit walked up to Leon, "Where did you go?!" "I can explain that" Jade butts in before Leon could say anything rude, "He went to go find me, so that explained his sudden disappearance! Even though we don't have to explain ourselves to you since we don't know" Jade gave a grin seeing the boy go speechless, a soft tinted blush on his face. "Alright! That makes fifteen of us!" A boy with the locks grinned at the two. 'I'd kill to style those' Jade shivered. She looked over at the girls close in color with her, giving her slight relief.

"Hello!" Jade walked over to the girls, seeing how Leon was talking to the boy with the weird shaped hair. God, there's a lot of people overdue for a style check, does he think its the 90s? Delinquents are so out of style. "Hi!" The girl in the red sweatsuit greeted her back with just as much enthusiasm while the other girl grunted a greeting. "What are your names?" Jade asked with a trusting smile. "Ah! I'm Aoi Asahina!" The girl beamed with a smile. "Sakura Ogami" The muscular one bows her head. "Nice to meet you both, I'm Jade Aomine!" They both nodded in acknowledgment. "So the redhead is your boyfriend?" Asahina glanced over Jade's shoulder to Leon, "Mhm! He's the only person I know here luckily." Jade sighs quietly, "I understand! You're welcomed to me and Sakura-Chan's friend group if you want!" Jade grins happily, "It'll sure help me get places!"

Before the conversation could begin, the gym doors opened to reveal the final student to walk in. Jade rose an eyebrow, What's so special about him? Nothing stood out about him.

_ **But what she didn't know** _

_ ** He was going to be her beacon of hope.** _


End file.
